


Red and Blue

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Present Tense, Sexy Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Pepper sends Tony on a scavenger hunt around the mansion.Tony Stark Bingo - Present TenseAlso a Valentine’s Day prompt from an Anon tumblr submission:16.  “Roses are red, violets are blue, all I want for this V-Day is to do you!”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Red and Blue  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S1 - Present Tense  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Pepperony (Tony/Pepper)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags: Established Relationship, Present Tense, Scavenger Hunt  
> Summary: Pepper sends Tony on a scavenger hunt around the mansion.

“I know you were up late, but I have an important meeting to get ready for, hon,” Pepper whispers in his ear as she disentangles herself from his embrace. 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. I thought we were gonna sleep in.” Tony can’t keep a bit of a pout out of his voice. 

“I know. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” The all-too-brief kiss she leaves on his lips to seal the promise helps a little. “Now get some more rest.” 

Tony dozes back off, but his stomach and bladder conspire to wake him up an hour or so later. He takes care of the latter before shuffling out to the kitchen to deal with the former. A blueberry muffin and his favorite mug are already sitting next to the espresso maker. At first he doesn’t even see the bright pink note tucked inside, written in Pepper’s neat half-cursive, half-print handwriting. 

_Roses are Red_

The word ‘red’ is underlined and Tony grins. It’s been awhile since they played this kind of game. Two red items come to mind immediately - but he checks the workshop first. Sure enough, the second pink note is stuck to the helmet he’d been tinkering with late into the previous night.

_Violets are blue _

The word ‘blue’ is underlined, providing another clue. Again, his initial thoughts go to two different objects. He can’t find what he’s looking for in Pepper’s closet, so he returns to the workshop and checks the shelves. Yep - there it is. Stuck to the new case that surrounds his original arc reactor, which still glows a brilliant blue. 

_all I want for this V-Day is to do you!_

The V is underlined, with a tiny numeral 8 drawn in underneath. Tony laughs under his breath -- he knows just where to find that last note. Sure enough, it’s taped to the windshield of his latest hot rod project. And best of all, Pepper herself is stretched across the hood, wearing a pair of her red-soled Louboutin heels and that fantastic blue dress from the gala.

“What about the reference to the last clue?” Tony asks as he leans in for a kiss that’s considerably more arousing than the one they had shared earlier. 

She shifts coquettishly and Tony sees quite clearly that the only thing she’s wearing under that dress are those sexy stilettos. “Here’s the V -- wanna show me the eight?” 

“With pleasure.” Tony shucks off the robe he’d been wearing and Pepper’s eyes widen in delight.

“I see your engine is revving already.”


End file.
